No Escape From The Storm Inside
by The Princess Of Arendelle
Summary: On the other line, there was a frantic voice. "Annabeth? This is Anna,I need your help." "Oh my god. What happened?" she asked. AU! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Temporary Pause!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got inspired by ****Counting The Snowflakes ****by IceSkatingElsa. Anna and Elsa are going to a different high school with new people. While Anna's the social butterfly, Elsa's anxiety gets worst, she becomes a little more anti-social with people except sometimes with her friends. AU! Hope you enjoy! PJO HOO crossover!**

* * *

Elsa reluctantly got out of bed to get ready for school. _School. _Her least favorite place. She wasn't really good with people, she's anti-social and used to have schizophrenia but it calmed down over the past few years. She put on an old gray sweatshirt, jeans and winter boots. It was okay considering it was late November. She stared at the wall for a couple seconds before walking out. She was soon greeted by her younger sister Anna. "Hey Elsa!" she exclaimed smiling. She smiled a little back with a small wave. On her way down stairs she threw her platinum blonde hair into a French braid elaborate bun. Her sister braided her strawberry blonde hair into braid pigtails. "So girls. You excited for school?" their mom asked. Anna jumped up and down while nodding and Elsa just shrugged. Her sister wore a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt and winter boots as well. Elsa tried not to throw up. Her anxiety got worse at times when she had to go to school or the mall or basically anywhere besides home. Her mom drove them to school. _A new school. _Elsa thought slightly hugging herself. The sisters walked into school and stopped at the secretary office. "Hello guys. I take it your Anna and Elsa?" she said. We nodded. "Anna, here's your schedule, you're a sophomore." she handed her sister a schedule. "And Elsa, here's your schedule and you're a senior." she repeated and handed Elsa a paper. A girl with curly blonde hair, great eyes and tan skin walked by. "Ms. Chase!" the secretary exclaimed. The blonde walked over. "Yes, Mrs. Gwen?" the girl asked. "Can you give these girls a tour?" Mrs. Gwen asked. The blonde nodded. We walked out of the office. "I'm Annabeth Chase." she introduced. "I'm Anna Arendelle and this is my sister Elsa." Anna introduced. Elsa prayed that she wouldn't puke on the spot. "Elsa? Are you okay? You look green." Annabeth asked. Elsa shook her head. "Oh my. Um, Annabeth can you bring us to the nearest bathroom?" Anna asked. Annabeth brought them to the bathroom. They stood outside the stall while Elsa puked. "Is she sick?" Annabeth asked. Her sister shook her head. "She's just anti-social and has anxiety issues." Elsa wasn't feeling like going to school today. Heck, she wished she was home. Safe in her room, probably drawing. She exited the stall. The two girls were comforting the platinum blonde girl.

* * *

Percy and his friends walked around school. "Hey. Have any of you seen Annabeth?" he asked Jason. "Nope." the blonde replied. He walked by the bathrooms to see Annabeth and a girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin helping a girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. "Oh my god, Annabeth who's this?" his best friend Leo asked. The strawberry blonde spoke up. "I'm Anna Arendelle and that's my sister Elsa." she introduced gesturing to her sister. Elsa coughed. "Anna, I think I got it." she murmured standing up. Anna held her sister's arm. "You okay?"she asked her. Jason, Travis, Leo, Frank, Percy, Kristoff (haha, didn't see that coming! Did ya?), Connor, Nico and Chris introduced themselves. "Guys, did you know that today the principal is out?" Annabeth asked. Everyone shook their heads no. We all left the building. _Elsa was slightly hugging herself. Anna was still latched onto her arm. "So. Where you guys from? Nico asked breaking the awkward silence. "We're from Washington."Anna replied. Nico nodded. "Annabeth, can I have your cell number. You helped me help Elsa so yeah." Anna asked my girlfriend. Annabeth scribbled some numbers on a paper and handed to Anna. "Thanks." Elsa whispered a thank you. "Do you guys need a ride home?" Annabeth asked. The sisters nodded. I watched as Annabeth drive away with the sisters. "Wow. Anna's hot." Kristoff stated staring at the car driving away. We all laughed. "Bro. Sometimes you gotta wait until the girls come to you." Leo said clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

* * *

Annabeth drove Anna and Elsa back to their house. Anna and Annabeth had tons in common. Would she have anything in common with Elsa? She didn't know. Elsa looked extremely tired and wouldn't talk. When, I reached their house, I just sat in awe for a minute at the architecture. It was a three story house, that was painted gray. The house in general was perfect. I walked them inside. Elsa was looking terrible. While Anna was bouncing around like usual. "Thanks, Annabeth." I heard Elsa whisper. She nodded and went to the mall to meet Percy and my friends. We were chatting until a touchy subject popped up. "Why were you helping that new girl like Ella or something?" Travis asked. Annabeth sighed. "She was puking in the bathroom because she has anxiety issues and is anti-social meaning she doesn't talk a lot." They nodded. Annabeth's phone rang. "Hello." she said into the phone. On the other line there was a frantic voice. "Annabeth? This is Anna, I need your help." "Oh my god. What happened?" she asked. "Elsa. She's not responding to me. Your the only one she's ever talked to except family and me." Anna replied near tears. Annabeth gasped. "Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "What happened?" Percy asked. "It's Elsa. I need to do this alone guys." she replied. She left the mall worried for her friend.

* * *

**Ooh. Cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can. Renumber, it's an AU! So no demigods and Elsa has no powers! Love my supporters with nice reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was breathing heavily in her room. What was she thinking? She took why to much NyQuill than she thought was healthy especially since she was on the brim of having an anxiety attack. Sleep. That's all she was thinking right now. She heard her sister trying to talk to her but she blocked her out. Her head was pounding. Her heart ached and raced faster with each breath.

_Flashback_

_She was home in Washington, playing with her sister. "Anna. Do you hear that?" she asked her 6 year old sister. She shook her head. 'Elsa.' the mysterious voice whispered to her. She shook and jumped back in fear. Nothing was there. _

_End of Flashback_

Her flashback was home when she first found out she had schizophrenia. Her breaths got shorter and shorter. Her vision danced with red dots. Anna turned her around trying to calm her down. Her big green eyes full of concern. Elsa remembered she sat by window almost crying. She heard Anna call Annabeth. She saw Annabeth's car park and her run inside. Annabeth came in the room and Anna and her had a short conversation. Annabeth and Anna approached me. The girls wrapped their arms around me. Elsa stopped breathing heavily but started crying. "I need help." she whispered desperately in her sister's ear before she blacked out.

* * *

"I need help." Those words echoed in Anna's head while she and Annabeth helped Elsa onto the couch. Her parents weren't going to be back for a couple hours. She tried to reach out and help Elsa but to no avail. She wrapped Elsa's favorite comforter around her unconscious sister. She left a glass of water on the coffee table. Annabeth came out of the kitchen. She sighed. "When she wakes up, we'll take her temperature." Anna nodded in approval. When Annabeth talked about her sister, she remembered those exact words she said before Elsa passed out.

_"I need help."_

For the first time in forever, her older sister needed her help. Elsa finally woke up and yawned. Anna rushed over to her sister and hugged her. She blinked several times to adjust to what was in front of her. She hugged back tears in her eyes. Anna wanted to tell her everything she felt right at that moment. " I'm so sorry for scaring you guys." Elsa whispered quietly into her baby sister's ear. Anna didn't reply, she just sat there hugging her sister. Annabeth waked in. "Elsa, is it okay if I take your temperature?" Annabeth asked Elsa. She nodded. "101.8." Annabeth said. "You shouldn't go to school for a couple days." Anna said. Elsa nodded. "Alright, Anna my friends are here so …" Annabeth's voice trailed off. Percy and all of the kids came in. Elsa grabbed her head. "Oh god. I'll make sure you get some rest." Anna said putting Elsa on her lap. She stroked her sister's hair, and soon enough she was sound asleep. Anna giggled a little.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were talking in the kitchen. "When, I got here, she was breathing heavily and whispered these exact words into her sister's ear, 'I need help.'" Annabeth told him. Percy wondered how Elsa became like this. He decided he might find out. They walked back into the living room to find Anna on the couch stroking a sleeping Elsa's hair. Percy cooed softly. Travis screamed making every one jump and waking up Elsa. She screamed in pain. "Oh my god! I'm really sorry!" Travis quickly shouted. "Ow. Stop screaming." she muttered. Percy couldn't help but laugh. Anna put Elsa's head on her lap and started stroking her hair, causing her to fall asleep. "Annabeth, how does she do that?" Percy asked his girlfriend. Annabeth shrugged. "Guys. I'm going to be bring Elsa to her room. So if my parents come back, Annabeth explain what happened and then come and get me." Anna said. They nodded and Anna lugged her sister up the stairs. (Carrying her of course!) They were up for a about a minute until her parents came in. "Hey guys, do you know where the girls are?" her mom asked Percy. Annabeth cut in saving Percy's butt once again. "Elsa was on the edge of having an anxiety attack, and she wanted to sleep but she took too much NyQuill and started having a real anxiety attack. She started breathing heavily and crying. Finally, the NyQuill started getting to her head and she passed out. Now after I explained this in supposed to go get Anna." Annabeth said leaving afterwards. A few seconds later, Anna came down with Annabeth. She hugged her parents. "Can we see Elsa?" Mr. Arendelle asked. Anna nodded and brought her parents and her friends upstairs to Elsa's room.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter! It's shorter than the last one but at least it's over 500 words. :P**

**Cookies! (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update! Here's some tips:**

**-Remember, Elsa's sick and can't go to school for a few days.**

**-They live in New York.**

**-They're in High School.**

**-I usually use … for time pass or like in sentences like 'she's …dead.'**

**-OCs will be mentioned but not used.**

**-Thalia is no longer in the hunt but she will not be showing up.**

**Alright enjoy the latest update!**

* * *

Elsa woke with her parents sitting there in her room with her sister, her friend (?) Annabeth and some of Annabeth's friends. "Elsa?" her sister called. Elsa blinked a few times. She looked at the clock. 7:46. She tried to make full words but it wouldn't work. Her dad sat next to her bed. "Are you okay?" her father asked. Her head throbbed. _No moving my head too_ much. she noted. "I'm okay." she murmured so only a few people could hear. She felt like either throwing up or going back to sleep. "Elsa, while you were sleeping, I called a doctor and he said you should get tons of rest and shouldn't be going to school for a few days. Also, he prescribed a prescription and I picked it up from Rite Aid." her mom explained. She nodded once being sure not to shake her head too much. She hid back under the covers not wanting to socialize. "Well we got to get back to work." her parents said before leaving. "Um. Guys, can me and Elsa have a private conversation?" Anna asked. Everyone nodded and filled out. Some people stayed and put their ear to the door, while others went into the living room. "Elsa. What's wrong? I try to reach out to you,I really do. But please, something's wrong, what is it?" Elsa's baby sister asked sitting on the bed next to her. Elsa sighed trying not to cry. Her sister tries to help her but she keeps pushing her away. "I'm sorry, Anna. It's just that - you know how I have anxiety problems?" Elsa whisper asked. Anna nodded. "It's worrying me. I mean this makes me nervous. It makes me tired and queasy." Elsa continued whispering. Anna nodded in understanding. Anna hugged Elsa making Elsa cry just a little bit. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Anna chuckled. "You don't need to."They pulled away and both laughed. I mean you would laugh if you and your sister just had a conversation and you were both wearing pajamas. (Links in bio!) "Alright, I'll leave you to go back to sleep." Anna said leaving. Elsa nodded. Her sister closed to door. The second her face hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

…

Elsa woke up sweating. Her sheets were wet from a cold sweat. She looked at her alarm clock. 5:55. It's a little early but it's not like she has to go to school today. She heard a noise from the hallway. A thud against the floor. She cautiously walked out of her room. The thud came from Anna's room. She opened the door to see Anna accidentally dropping her phone on the floor. Anna looked embarrassed to see me come in at what is now 6 in the morning. Elsa laughed. "Hello? Anna? Are you there?" the person on the phone asked. It was a deep voice so it was most likely a boy. "Anna, who are you talking to?" she murmured. Elsa picked up the phone and pressed to her ear. "Who's this?" she asked. "This is Kristoff." said the boy on the other line. Her head throbbed from pressing the phone to her ear. Irritated, she tossed the phone to Anna who caught it, surprisingly. Elsa groaned in pain and clutched her head. Anna said a goodbye into the phone before hanging up and putting on her bed. She held Elsa to keep her from falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" her little sister asked her. She couldn't say no. "I'm okay. It's just my head hurts." Elsa whispered. The girls walked downstairs to see their mother. She looked surprised to see them awake. "Morning, girls!" she exclaimed. "Hi." Anna replied. Elsa smiled and did a little wave. Anna's phone rang from upstairs. "Oh! That's my phone! Be right back!" she exclaimed rubbing upstairs. Elsa laid down on the couch with a blanket and pillow. She was watching silly cartons from when she was little. She clicked on a channel that was playing Tom and Jerry. At about five minutes later, Anna came back down already dressed for school. "Annabeth is going to give me a ride to school today." Her mom nodded. Elsa realized that she was wearing the same beaded bracelet her parents gave them when they were about 4 or 5. The bracelets had snowflake pendants and three rows of beads. Elsa's had like a starry snowflake with two rows of blue beads and one row in the middle of white beads. Anna's was similar but had a regular cartoonish snowflake with a row of black beads, a row of red beads and a row of blue beads. She remembered when she first got them, they were so happy. She was so happy on those days. Until she was about 8, she found out she had schizophrenia. Those stupid fake people and voices ruined her childhood. She remembered hating hearing the doctor's voice saying, "She has schizophrenia, so keep her away from people as much as you can until it calms down." She absolutely despised the doctor's voice or anyone who says she's crazy. No, she _loathed_ people who said she was crazy just because she's crazy. Her family always told her that she was like everyone else, regardless her social background. At about 7:25, Annabeth dropped by to pick up Anna and was gone in a flash. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**?- She's not sure if Annabeth's her friend or not.**

**So how'd you like it? Fave, review, follow and tell all your friends! I'd appreciate it! Also, if you're wondering why Elsa's head hurts a lot, because when you're sick you usually get horrible headaches, and causes your head to hurt. Next chapter is mostly Anna and Annabeth point of view. And a couple characters get introduced! Not telling who! But here's some clues! P_r M_a_ and _l L_q_! They're both girls! Leave your guesses in review section!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Stars are Hazel and Piper and they're here to stay! Here's the update! I've also decided to add Hans but he's not evil. I just want Elsa to be happy! She deserves it!**

* * *

Anna walked into school behind Annabeth. While they walked, people looked at Anna then started whispering stuff like, "Did you hear what happened to her sister?", "Elsa Arendelle had an anxiety attack and Annabeth Chase had to go over there.", "I heard Elsa died!" Seriously, people!? Shut the hell up! Everyone looked at her. She said that out loud. "My sister didn't die! Yes, she had an anxiety attack and Annabeth had to come over. It's because - you know what. I'm just going to do the responsible thing and tell an adult." Anna said. Anna stormed away with Annabeth chasing her. She ran into the bathroom and into a stall. "Anna? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked. She can't hold it back anymore. She started crying. "Thanks, Annabeth. You're the best." she replied through her tears. She exited the stall, tears still running down her face. She sniffled a little. Annabeth hugged her and she felt a little better. They left the bathroom and went to first period.

…

At lunch, Annabeth said she wanted to introduce me to some of her friends. When we sat down, I saw two girls. One girl had tan skin, kaleidoscope eyes and long, choppy brown hair. The other girl had darker skin, weird gold-ish eyes and auburn ringlets over her shoulders. They both smiled. She smiled back and waved. "I'm Anna Arendelle." she introduced. "I'm Hazel Levesque." introduced the girl with gold eyes. "I'm Piper McLean. No autographs sorry." the brunette introduced. Anna looked confused. "My dad's Tristan McLean." Piper said in a duh voice. "Who's that?" Anna asked once again. Piper let out a sigh of relief. Anna's phone rang. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey, sweetie. It's mom. Can you and your friends please take a quick moment to check on Elsa. I'm worried about her." her mom asked. "Alright. Love you. Bye." she replied before hanging up. "Who was that?" Hazel asked. "It was my mom. She wants me to go check on my sister." Anna replied standing up. "Yes. You guys are welcome to come to." Annabeth added. They both nodded and the girls drove away. "Hey, Anna. I really like your bracelet." Piper pointed out to her. Anna smiled. "Thanks. My sister has one that's similar." she replied. Finally, they arrived at Anna's house. Annabeth rang the doorbell. Elsa opened the door, looking the same way she did this morning, except drinking a mug of orange juice. "Why'd you come home? I was sleeping." Elsa muttered. She let us in. "Annabeth, go get Elsa's pills out of the kitchen." Anna demanded. Annabeth nodded going into the kitchen. Elsa groaned. "Those make me feel like puking." she whispered. She laid back down on the couch. Annabeth came back into the living room holding a small orange bottle. She dumped out one tablet and handed it to Elsa. She swallowed it and washed it down with some more orange juice. "Is that all you've been drinking today?" Piper asked Elsa. She shook her head. She muttered an ow, and grabbed her head. "Elsa, just take a nap for a little." Anna said. She sat on the couch. Elsa put her head on Anna's lap. Anna giggled and stroked her sister's hair. She fell asleep with her head on Anna's lap. "Aww. Now I feel bad about leaving." Anna complained. Hazel's face lit up. "We could wait until she wakes up." Hazel said. We all nodded. The girls talked about random things. Like your favorite color, favorite season or your favorite kind of clothing or shoes. The doorbell rang, and Elsa woke up. Hazel opened the door. There stood Percy and his friends. "Oh. Hey, Hazel!" he exclaimed. She put one finger to her lips. 'Ohhhh.' he mouthed. "Dr. T is looking for you guys. Your missing fourth period." Connor whispered. "You just want to go back to school because your girlfriend's waiting for you." Travis whispered back. "Pourquoi ne pas vous laisser les gars? Nous avons besoin de prendre soin de ma soeur pour un peu de temps." Anna said. (Translate at the bottom.) "Taking French, I presume." Piper asked. Anna shook her head. "When I was little my parents took Elsa and I to Quebec. I guess I picked up some French language while there." she replied. "Ajouter." Elsa groaned going back to sleep. "'Kay. See you after school!" Anna said and left to go back to school.

* * *

Elsa was so tired. She was so surprised when her sister came home for lunch and brought Annabeth and two other girls, who she couldn't remember the names of. She felt curling up on her bed and sleeping forever. But no. Instead, she had sit home watching reruns of things like Wizards of Waverly Place or Hannah Montana or even because of extreme boredom she watched reruns of South Park. (?) After ten minutes of hearing, "Screw you guys. I'm going home!" and "You killed Kenny! You bastards!" The doorbell rang. Elsa groaned and answered the door. There stood a boy about my age. He was very handsome. He had emerald green eyes, fair skin and auburn hair. "Hi." he said. I smiled. "Hi." she replied in a small voice. He laughed. "I'm Hans." he introduced. "Um. I'm Elsa Arendelle." she introduced still smiling. Elsa felt awkward. Here she was talking to guy who was dressed normally for the weather, while she was wearing a T-shirt, sweatpants and a bathrobe. Oh and the best part, she was sucking down on orange juice. "I just wanted to meet the neighbors. I moved next door." Hans explained. She chuckled. "Well, I have a sister who's at school right now and my parents are working. So, maybe I'll call you later and introduce you to them." Elsa asked nervously and quiet. He nodded and scribbled ten numbers on a paper and handed it to her. She took the paper and put it in her pocket. She thanked him and closed the door. She couldn't wait to tell Anna about him. Wait a minute. It's been exactly two hours since she took her pills. She groaned. Okay, she has to take her pills. But her afternoon could get better.

…

Her parents just called the girls and said they wouldn't be home until 7:00. Perfect! I could call Hans so Annabeth, Anna and the two other girls in my living room can meet him. What were there names? Pip and Hazelnut? No, it was Hazel and Piper.

**Bold**-Elsa _Italics-_Hans

_Hello?_

**Hey Hans. It's Elsa.**

_Oh. Hi Elsa!_

**Haha. Anyway, my sister and a few friends are over. Do you mind coming over?**

_No, I don't. Be right over. Bye._

**Bye.**

"Who was that?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged. "This really cute guy that moved in next door." The girls except Elsa squealed. She heard a high pitched noise in her head. She clutched her head. Anna must have noticed because she sat me down on the couch. "You okay?" she asked her. Elsa nodded. The doorbell rang and Anna scurried to the door. Hans was there. "Hi." he greeted. "Hi. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister." Anna introduced. "I'm Hans." he introduced walking in. Elsa waved. He sat down on the couch next to her. "Alright, this is Anna, Hazel and Piper." Elsa said gesturing to the girls sitting across from her. They said their 'hi' s and 'heys'. They had a conversation, until seven o clock when the girls parents came home and everyone had to go. Elsa got into bed. She was so exhausted. She hopped in bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**OMGS! Guys! 1,313 words longest chapter I've written! Hope you guys like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa's going back to school next chapter! Yay! Make sure to check my polyvore for outfits! I just have to wait until my Bluetooth keyboard gets fixed then I'll put link in my bio. I've decided to occasionally add me in at some points. I'm****a side character.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own these fabulous characters. Except for me!**

* * *

Annabeth drove to school with Piper, Hazel and Anna. Tomorrow, Elsa has to go back to school. The day after is picture day! My mom and dad ordered me an entire outfit early. When we arrived, we saw the high school Barbie dolls, Bridgette Fletcher, Mya Gillan and Ruby Benton. Seriously, Bridgette dyed her hair blonde, Mya was held back a few grades and Ruby was just plain dumb. The fake blonde walked up to Annabeth. "Oh. The wannabes have a new member." She glared daggers at Bridgette. "Touch them and I'll pound your face in." A gruff voice said. I turned around to see my sister. She was standing there in her infamous leather jacket, her blue shirt and jeans. Her combat boots making everyone think she's some project from NASA. Usually no one passed her intimating gray-blue eyes. She had brown hair perfectly curled like a princess. People sometimes got her mixed up with the school's mean girls. But they ended up with a black eye. "Oh look. Miss Military, got back from suspension." Bridgette taunted. Yes, my younger sister may be tough and protect herself. But she's no bully. She's a sophomore and has been on probation ten times and suspended over five times. The next action from Jenny was nice, simple and funny if you hated Bridgette. Bridgette doubled over pinching her nose. Blood was dripping from it and small drops of blood were on her clenched fist. Everyone stared at her. "Did you'll just see that?" Some boys whispered. "Oh my. Jenny Chase just punched Bridgette Fletcher in the nose." A teacher just walked up to us. "Jennifer Chase! You're on probation now! In Dr. T's office now!" Mr. Brown shouted. Annabeth snickered. They went to first period.

…

At lunch, Anna kept her phone nearby. After about ten minutes, Anna's phone rang making her jump. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Oh my god! I'll go now!" she exclaimed before hanging up. "Hang in there, Elsa." she said. Elsa. Annabeth grabbed her friends and drove to Elsa's house. Anna ripped the door open. She went in to see an unconscious Elsa on the couch. Hans was kneeling by the couch. He kept shaking Elsa trying to wake her up. Anna looked like she was trying not to cry. Too late. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. She rushed over to her sister. "Elsa Elena Arendelle!" she shouted in her ear. She woke up groaning and holding her head. "Anna Adriana Arendelle." she says copying Anna's stern tone. "I'm studying to become a doctor so I have given her some pills and she's feeling better. She just wasn't waking up when she was supposed to. She should be going back to school tomorrow. I'll drive her the first day." Hans said. Annabeth nodded. "Here's some tips Hans: She wakes up when I wake up, she has anxiety issues and a little anti-social in public and if anything else happens tell me." Anna told him. He nodded. "Alright, girls you can go back to school, while I go back to sucking down chicken noodle soup." Elsa whispered. "Kk. We'll see you later!" Piper exclaimed before we all left to go back to school.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but make sure you read this super short chapter. Elsa has to go back to school next chapter. Poor girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My mom can't homeschool me anymore because we just moved to Connecticut while our house is fumigated. There's a 30 year old wasp nest in my attic and wasps have been stinging my brother and dogs. I have to go to public school. Anyway, the next chapter is formal picture day. You dress formal then get your picture taken.**

**Disclaimer: Don't anything but the plot.**

* * *

Elsa reluctantly got out of bed. Stupid school. She got dressed then jogged downstairs. She saw Anna down there dressed for school but tired and drinking Apple Juice. "Elsa, Hans just called and said be ready in a couple minutes." her mom informed her. She nodded. Thank God, that Hans was there to help her head. She felt no pain, but that doesn't mean she isn't anti-social or has schizophrenia or has anxiety issues. Someone beeped outside. It was Annabeth with Piper and Hazel and Hans. Anna and Elsa waved goodbye and went outside. The frigid air of November felt nice against her face. For the first time ever she was glad she's pale. She got into the front seat of Han's car and drove. When they arrived, they compared schedules. Hans and Elsa had all classes together except electives. She had architecture and he had creative writing. She walked into the building and the corridor became silent. All eyes on her. She felt like a freak.

_That's because you are. Face it, you'll never be normal. Just a pathetic little loser! _ a voice cackled in her head. 'Shut up.' she told the voice, but it didn't. _You can't block me out because you know it's the truth! Schizophrenic, anti-social? You're a lost cause and that's all you are. _the voice told her. She had tried not to cry. _No wonder your family hates you! You have no friends! It's because you hear stupid voices. They're just as stupid as you!_ the voice whispered. 'My family loves me and I have a few friends. Why am I listening to you? Your just one of those stupid voices.' she thought. _For now. Soon, your so called friends will hate you, your family will hate you and everyone will hate you! Guess what? You deserve it. No ones going to be friends with you any longer. Even your crush Hans will never love you! He's just helping you out of pity. He'll turn on you. _the voice said. "Shut up!" she shouted her voice cracking. People stared at her more. She stated to cry and ran. The place she ran to was the courtyard. She slumped down on a tree and started crying. She heard footsteps and she quickly wiped her tears away. It was Hans. "What happened in there?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Schizophrenia." she whispered her voice hoarse from crying. He hugged her. She felt like crying again, but forced herself not to. "It's going to be alright." he whispered comforting her. She wanted to thank him and never let go, but she knew she had to eventually. They pulled away and awkwardly walked to first period.

…

At lunch, people were chatting about what happened a few hours ago. "OMG. Did you hear what happened? Elsa Arendelle is a freak show. She randomly shouted shut up the second she came in." Hans explained to her sister and her friends what happened, while Elsa just stared off into space.

_Look the freak show is acting stupid again! Elsa, why can't you except the truth! You're a lost cause, a freak, a loser. Everyone's just using you Elsa. They'll just betray you when you need them most. _the voice came back. She saw her friends looking at her. She realized she was clenching her fists while looking into space. "You okay?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "We're going shopping for tomorrow. Wanna come with?" Hazel asked. Elsa shrugged. "She means yes." her sister told them. Then, some girls came up. One was blonde, had green eyes and she had fairish skin with a bandage over her nose. Another had straight brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She had her arms crossed. The last girl had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and average skin. She was texting someone. Annabeth smirked. "A sophomore broke your nose?" Everyone except Hans and Elsa. The blonde looked mad. "She didn't break it, she fractured it." the girl corrected. "Bridgette, no one likes to be corrected all the time." Hazel said in a mock tone. "Yeah. Why don't you take Mya and Ruby with you and scootle your bootle out of here." Anna said. The girls stormed off still mad at them.

…

Elsa, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Piper were at the dress store. Piper had picked out a pink dress with a bow on the waist. She wore black leggings and some sandals. "Does it make me look fat?" she joked. They all laughed. Annabeth decided on a turquoise, short sleeve dress with a hang down bottom. She was going to wear combat boots with it. Anna was going to wear a dark green skirt, olive green bodice and a light green blouse. Annabeth shoved a dress in her hands and pushed her into the dressing room. She put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was an off the shoulder crystal blue dress that went to her ankles with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and a long transparent glitter cape. She wasn't self-conscious but she had to admit, she looked beautiful. She walked out and Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Elsa, you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Elsa smiled. Anna turned around. "You look beautiful." Elsa complimented Anna. "Me? You look beautifuler!" Anna exclaimed. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to cover it up. "Well, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Elsa chuckled at her sister's awkwardness. Piper paid for all the dresses and they drove to the Arendelle residence. They all stayed in the living room and started talking. Then, the doorbell rang. Outside, stood the boys and Hans. Piper invited them in. We sat in a circle on the rug. Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, while everyone else went in a circle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Hazel exclaimed. Everyone agreed. They played that game until everyone had to leave. The girls rushed to bed, eager to wake up tomorrow and go to school for formal picture day.

* * *

**Sorry for being hard on Elsa! My Brain just thinks of things then types them!**

**Alright! I'll update tomorrow or the day after! But High School's tough so, yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you checked the outfits on polyvore! They're up there until next chapter. I'll have to finish them. Anyway, I'll still describe in this chapter but make sure you check for the girl outfits!**

* * *

Elsa jumped out of bed before her alarm clock blared. It was 6:10. She decided she might as well wake Anna up. She tiptoed over to the flower decorated door. She remembered when Elsa and Anna were 10 and 8, her parents have them paint to decorate their doors. Elsa used blues and purples, paintings snowflakes and then drew her name in cursive. Anna write her name in cursive as well in green. She opened the door, and inside was Anna pacing around in her pajamas. "Anna, stop pacing you're creating a draft." Elsa said calmly. Anna stopped. She had a terrible bedhead. Anna sat down. Elsa looked around. She spotted a brush on her nightstand. She sat down behind her sister and smoothen out the knots in her hair. She then looked at the digital clock across the room. 7:45. She did her hair on a simple style. Her usual pig tail braids. She left Anna to get dressed and she went to her room. Elsa ran a brush through her platinum blonde hair. She put her hair in a left side braid with small silver snowflake clips and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She put on the dress Piper bought for her yesterday. She added silvery, clear high heel shoes, purple eye-shadow, a white clip on bow with a snowflake on it to the end of the braid, a snowflake necklace with matching earrings, her normal bracelet, her nails painted turquoise with snowflakes in blue and dark pink lipstick. _Winter, _she thought. She didn't get cold as easily. She cold go out in a hoodie in 23°F and not be cold. But it was about 40°F so it wasn't particularly jacket weather. She walked downstairs without tripping. She eventually got used to walking in heels and walked normally. Her mom complemented her and Anna and Hans drove everyone to school. Apparently, every sophomore and senior has to sing in front of the entire school. That included her and her friends. Before second period, Hans walked up to Elsa. "You know, I forgot to mention earlier but you look beautiful." he complemented. Elsa giggled than quickly shut her mouth. Hans laughed before they headed to Algebra.

…

At lunch, everyone sat together. Picture were before, during and after the singing, which was after lunch. The popular girls were wearing cocktail dresses, heels and ugly accessories, jewelry and makeup.

…

Elsa and her friends were ready to sing but one person before Elsa goes on. "Alright, guys! Next is Rachel Elizabeth Dare with Mean Girls by Rachel Crow!" the MCee announced. A girl with pale skin, green eyes and curly red hair. She wore a red sparkly gown and red heels.

_Do you ever go to lunch_

_With no one by your side _

_Cause when you arrive _

_they leave the table_

_Calling me everything but_

_my name need I remind you_

_my name is Rachel_

_How would you feel_

_if you run home_

_crying. Lock yourself_

_in your room, don't_

_want anyone to_

_see ya. While everyone's_

_having fun outside and_

_you're telling yourself_

_I won't let it get to me_

_no more I don't wanna_

_feel this way. I can't_

_believe I let it go so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know_

_about me? Do you_

_wanna know what I_

_think? Mean girls,_

_mean girls I'm a just_

_comb you outta my_

_curls. Mean girls,_

_mean girls You no_

_longer run my world._

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_I'm a just comb you _

_Outta my curls._

_How would you_

_feel every time _

_you go to school_

_Someone's looking_

_at you weird calling_

_you a loser. All_

_these girls wearing _

_bubblegum pink_

_Guess I didn't get __the _

_memo cause_

_they're laughing _

_at my blue shirt_

_Well I hope_

_you feeling good_

_about you treating _

_someone you know_

_like a perfect_

_stranger cause_

_it's easier than standing_

_by my side_

_Oh woah_

_I won't let it get_

_to me no more_

_I don't wanna_

_feel this way_

_I can't believe_

_I let it go so far_

_No no, it's not_

_okay. What_

_do you know _

_about me?_

_Do you wanna _

_know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean_

_girls. I'm a just_

_comb you outta_

_my curls. Mean_

_girl, mean girls _

_You no longer_

_run my world_

_Who do you_

_think you are_

_Loud mouth,_

_cafeteria star_

_Maybe someone_

_was cruel to you_

_So you think_

_that's what_

_you're supposed_

_to do. One day,_

_it might be you._

_When you need_

_a friend, but you_

_no longer cool._

_When everyone_

_leaves when you_

_walk in the room_

_I just hope_

_they forgive you_

_I won't let it get_

_to me no more_

_I don't wanna_

_feel this way_

_I can't believe I _

_let it go so far_

_No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know_

_about me? Do you_

_wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean_

_girls I'm a just comb _

_you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls_

_You no longer run my world_

The audience clapped. Elsa felt her stomach turn. "You can do it, Elsa." Anna said in her ear. Elsa felt confidence that would end when she stopped singing. That she knew. "Alright, that was wonderful! Next, is Elsa Arendelle singing a song she wrote called Let it Go!" the MCee announced once again. Elsa went on stage without throwing up again. "I-I w-want t-to d-dedic-cate this s-song t-to m-my f-f-friends a-and f-family for h-helping m-me." she stuttered trying to find the confidence she felt two seconds ago. _3 minutes and 38 seconds until old Elsa comes back, _a voice in her head told her. 'Shut up.' she told the voice.

_The snow glows white_

_on the mountain tonight_

_not a footprint to be seen_

_a kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm the queen_

_the wind is howling like _

_the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_be the good girl you _

_always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know._

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the_

_door! I don't care_

_what they're going to_

_say! Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me_

_anyway! It's funny how some _

_distance makes everything_

_seem small and the fears_

_that once controlled me can't_

_get to me at all! It's time_

_to see what I can do._

_To test the limits and_

_break through. No right,_

_no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free! Let it go! Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind_

_and sky! Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here_

_I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries_

_through the air_

_into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in_

_frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes _

_Like an icy blast! I'm_

_never going back, the past_

_is in the past! Let it go!_

_Let it go! And I'll rise like the _

_break of dawn! Let it go!_

_Let it go! That perfect girl_

_is gone! Here I stand in the _

_light of day! Let the storm_

_Rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

The audience clapped and clapped while other girls who were jealous of her were fuming silently. _Beep! Old Elsa's back! _the voice said in her mind. She ran of stage whimpering. "Oh my god! You were great!" Her friends complimented. She silently thanked them. "That was wonderful! Next up, is Anna Arendelle singing her own personal masterpiece Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?!" the MCee announced. Elsa was getting tired of hearing his voice so she tuned him out. Anna got on stage. "I want to dedicate this song to my older sister Elsa. When we were little and even now we build snowmen in the snow and that inspired this song." she said.

_Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door,_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

_Okay, bye._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures in the walls_

_It gets a little lonely,_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

_Elsa?_

_Please I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been,_

_They say "have courage",_

_And I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

The audience clapped at the heartfelt song. Anna left the stage. "Anna, that was beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed hugging her sister. "Awww. So cute." their friends cooed. "Great song! Great song! Next is Jenny Chase singing Slow Down by Selena Gomez!" You can guess who announced that. The said girl went on stage. She was a little formally dressed. She wore a sleeveless dress with gold glitter on it. She had her curly hair side-braided and on her eyelids she had turquoise eyeshadow, lip gloss and slight blush on.

_Now that I've captured your attention_

_I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention_

_Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the_

_Neon lights until you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right_

_Next to mine. All night long Baby, slow_

_Down the song. And when its coming closer_

_To the end hit rewind_

_All night long. Baby, slow down_

_the song. If you want I'm accepting_

_applications. So long as we keep this record_

_on rotation. You know I'm good with_

_mouth to mouth resuscitation. Breathe me in,_

_breathe me out_

_So amazing_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night_

_in the neon lights til you can't let me go!_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long. Baby, slow down the song_

_And when its coming to the end hit rewind._

_All night long. Baby, slow down the song._

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_The music's got me going_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stop until the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it! Yeah!_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_the music's got me going_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stop until the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it. Yeah!_

_I just wanna feel your_

_Body right next to mine_

_All night long. Baby, slow_

_Down the song. When it's_

_Closer to the end hit rewind._

_All night long! Baby, slow_

_Down the song._

The audience clapped and she hopped off stage. Annabeth went on stage next and she was singing Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. Percy and all the boys sang Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers.

…

After school, everyone hung out at Elsa's house. Elsa was glad that Anna and Kristoff were together now. Currently, they were kissing on a chair. It was so cute. She wished she could have a relationship like that. If she could pick someone specifically, she'd choose Hans. Wow, she can't believe she actually had a crush on Hans, but of course he didn't feel the same way. That's another thing she knew.

* * *

Hans was in Elsa and Anna's house so often it was like a second home in a way. But every time he came here was because of Elsa. Most of his head was in love with her while the other was thinking about her. When he picked her up this morning he had to refrain from like kissing her out something. She looked 2x prettier than she usually does. The people falling all over themselves to like him were the populars. He was rich, filthy rich and had mean, rude brothers. How many do you have? 2,3? No. 12. He was the middle child but even his younger brothers were jerks. He wanted to tell Elsa about his crush on her, but someone as pretty as her would probably turn him down. 88% of him wanted to tell her while 12% was completely scared of rejection. He remembered at school when Kristoff built up the courage to tell Anna about his feelings. Please every second around her makes him love her even more. He was starting to sound mushy, boys weren't supposed to be mushy. He had set his mind to finding the perfect time to tell Elsa his feelings. "I'm going to go for a walk but someone needs to come in case anything happens." Elsa said. Perfect opportunity! "I'll go." Hans said immediately. Elsa nodded excitement in her eyes. They walked outside on the sidewalk. "Elsa, I need to tell you something." he said while they were passing a pond. The teenagers sat on a bench. "I like you." He blurted out. Elsa laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just-" Elsa cut him off she kissed his cheek. "Um. So does this mean we're like a thing now?" Hans asked confused. Elsa giggled. She kissed him and he kissed back. "How's that for an answer?" she asked. Hans held her hand. "Elsa, the truth is, I'm in love with you." he stated. "You are? Well, I love you too." Elsa replied. They continued their walk back to the house. The second they walked in, Connor remarked, "Hey Hans! Why is there lipstick and lip gloss on your face?" Hans and Elsa flushed a red color. "Were you guys kissing or taking a walk?" Travis asked jokingly. "Both." The twins started snickering while Elsa and Hans sat on a chair. He was glad to finally have the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Anna found out Elsa got back from her walk like two minutes after she really did. Something happened on that walk though, she just couldn't place it yet. She was smiling and started to talk a little more which made my patent's really happy. Okay, who went on a walk with Elsa? Was it Percy? No. Hans! It was something with him! Ooh, maybe they finally got together! I'll have to ask her. The sisters walked upstairs after dinner. "You're dating Hans!" she exclaimed. Her sister's face flushed. "What? Pfft! No." was her sister's excuse. "You're lying!" Anna exclaimed. "OK, fine. I am." Elsa admitted. Anna hugged her. "You finally got a boyfriend!" She said happily. "Alright, let's get to bed. We have school tomorrow." Her sister said letting go of her and heading to her room.

* * *

**Sorry, I just wanted Anna and Elsa to be happy! I'll update soon and it might be short. Ooh. Funny story. My friend and I got in a fist fight over Nico DiAngelo. It was hilarious.**


End file.
